Rohan (Biome)
This article is about the biome. For the faction, check here. The kingdom of 'Rohan '''is a vast land, sprawling across what was once called Calenardhon. It is populated by the Men called the Rohirrim, or "Horse-lords". However, these citizens also like to call themselves the Eorlingas, meaning "Sons of Eorl the Young", who was the first king of Rohan. The capital of Rohan is Edoras, in which is situated The Golden Hall of Meduseld. Other key places include Dunharrow and the great fortress of Helm's Deep (not added yet). Home of the horse-lords, the Rohan biome is comprised of rolling, empty hills and the occasional patch of boulders or tall oak tree. The large land of Rohan is situated south of Fangorn Forest, the Vales of Anduin, and the Misty Mountains. It is east of the Enedwaith, north of Gondor, and west of the Brown Lands, Emyn Muil, and Nindalf. Rohan most resembles the plains biome in Minecraft. Upon entering Rohan you gain the achievement: "Home of the Horse Lords". It is suggested that evil players do ''not enter Rohan unless they are properly prepared, because the Rohirrim can move as fast as a Warg, and they have a sight range of 24 blocks. The strength of the Rohirrim also makes Rohan one of the best places for good players to build their base in multiplayer, because anyone attacking Rohan will have a hard time getting their hired troops deep into Rohan without losing at least some of them to the fast and powerful Rohirrim. Sub-biomes Uruk Highlands The Uruk Highlands is a sub-biome on the edge of Rohan that borders the Misty Mountains. It features scattered Uruk camps, burnt trees, warg pits, ruined watchtowers, and blasted land. Rohirrim do not spawn there, yet there is much fighting on its borders. Uruk-hai and wargs can spawn there in great numbers regardless of light levels. Rohan Woodlands The Rohan Woodlands cover the part of the Firien Wood that stretches between Rohan and Gondor. This woodland area is generally densely forested and has a lush undergrowth with more flowers. It generates with 4 variants: Standard, Flowers, Hills and Clearing. Packs of wolves can be encountered here. The Wold The Wold is a relatively flat upland grasslands area in the north-east region of Rohan. It has considerably less trees as there are no Forest, Forested Hills or Dense Oak Forest biome variants . The vegetation is less lush as in the rest of Rohan. There are less flowers and wildlife is also sparser. Variants * Standard - Normal Rohan biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forestes with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest varaint, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Rohan Boulder Fields - A variant unique to Rohan. It distinguishes from the surrounding biomes through the presence of many more large boulders composed of Rohan rock. Structures Four structures spawn in Rohan. * Rohan Watchtower- Wooden Watchtowers of the Rohirrim. The ground floor contains a barrel of mead, a chest, some hay, and a ladder to access the second floor, which has Rohirrim Archers, a Rohirrim crafting table, and another chest. * Mead Hall - Tavern-like buildings that contain barrels of mead, a table of food, a chest, a Rohirric crafting table, a fireplace, Rohirrim, and a Rohirrim Meadhost. * Rohan Fortress - Fort a large, wooden fort made of one large wall with one gate that encompasses the interior. These forts contain Rohirrim, horses, a Rohirrim captain, a blacksmith of Rohan, a staircase leading up to the parapet of the wall, barracks with a barrel and many beds, chests, and a small blacksmith shop with furnaces and anvils. * Rohan Barrow - Small hills that contain a single chest in a tomb. Upon trying to open the chest, you are attacked by a Rohan Barrow Wraith. The burial mounds are identified by the white Simbelmyne flowers growing on the tops of them. Mobs As this land belongs to the Rohirrim, they spawn here day and night. No orcs spawn here, but be careful of Uruk-hai that spawn at night and dark places (and during the day in the Rohan Uruk Highlands). * Rohirrim - Men of Rohan, The Rohirrim are strong and deadly. They are lovers of horses, and will sometimes ride them into battle (see Riders of Rohan.) * Rohirrim Archer - Rohirrim armed with bows. They also sometimes ride horses. * Blacksmith of Rohan - Traders who spawn in the blacksmith shop in Rohan Forts. They will sell you Rohirric weapons, tools, and armor. * Rohirrim Meadhost - Traders that spawn in Rohan Mead Halls. They will sell food and drink to a hungry traveller, provided you have the alignment with Rohan. * Rohirrim Marshal - Captains of the men of Rohan who spawn in Rohan Forts. You can hire Rohirrim, archers, and the deadly Riders for a sum of coins * Rohan Barrow Wraith - Ghosts of dead kings and warriors, these mobs are hostile to all and spawn when the chest in the Rohan Barrows is opened. * Uruk-hai - Orcs bred with Goblin-Men by Saruman to be stronger and sunlight-resistant. They are equipped with Uruk armor, and hold scimitars, spears, and other weapons. They only spawn here at night or in dark places. * Uruk-hai Crossbower - Uruk-hai with crossbows. * Uruk-hai Sapper - Uruk-hai armed with the Orc Bombs invented by Saruman. When they have used their bomb, they will attack with an Uruk dagger. * Uruk-hai Berserker - Large Uruks who are taller, stronger, and harder to defeat then the average Uruk. * Uruk Warg (can be ridden)- Evil wolves allied with the Uruk-hai. They can be ridden by Uruks, attack on their own, or carry bombs (the latter is only true if a player hired the Wargs, or during an invasion). * Uruk-hai Chieftain (Highlands only)- Traders and leaders of the fearsome Uruk-hai from whom you can hire all of the above. * Uruk-hai Trader (Highlands only)- Traders who spawn in Uruk Camps and sell you items for silver coins. Mining Rohan contains all the normal ores, but underneath the grass is a layer of Rohan rock. Rohan rock also spawns above the ground in boulders (more common in the Rohan Boulder Fields) and below ground in patches, like dirt in the Overworld. Vegetation Rohan is a land of rolling plains. Few if any trees grow here, but in the Rohan Woodlands sub-biome, oak trees spawn in abundance. The plains are filled with tall grass and an assortment of flowers. Also, Simbelmynë is a special type of flower that only grows in Rohan. Trivia *Rohan was the first "interesting" biome to be added to the LoTR mod. The first biome ever added to the mod was the River biome (all rivers are part of this biome except for "Mordor Rivers" and "Far Harad Rivers". *Even through Rohan was the first biome to be added to the LotR mod, its NPCs, Rohirrim, didn't come until Beta 8. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Rohan Category:Good Category:Men